1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to system and methods for providing an air cushion. Specifically, the present invention relates to an air cushion having a plurality of air chambers configured to permitted leakage of air in a controlled manner, thereby providing a cooling effect to a user.
2. Background and Related Art
Thermal interaction between the body and seating surfaces can result in elevated tissue temperature and moisture build-up, which may increase the risk of pressure ulcers associated with prolonged ischemia or due to macerative damage. Both the materials and geometry of current commercial seating and cushioning systems are thought to influence the body-support surface microclimate. Although much attention has been directed to the reduction of ischemia-initiated soft tissue injury through mechanical means, the influence of tissue temperature and the effect of moisture have been neglected.
Support surfaces such as wheelchair cushions, other seating surfaces, and mattresses can have a major influence on the microclimate experienced by the interfacing tissues and are thought to be the result of a complex interaction between tissue physiology, environmental conditions, and the properties of the materials used in the construction of the seating system when loaded by the body and their overall geometry. The requirements of users of seating systems also vary considerably depending on levels of exertion, environmental conditions, and physiological factors, including those that may be associated with pathology, such as reflex sweating or vulnerability to hyper- or hypothermia.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that relate to seating surface optimization, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.